


Yes, Our Love is Forbidden

by moony7year



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Potato/ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony7year/pseuds/moony7year
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potato lives in one kitchen, and Ham lives in the other. Can their love be real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Our Love is Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in FandomCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+FandomCraft).



Potato sighed, looking across the kitchen where his parents sat. He wondered if maybe he could escape across the dining room to the other kitchen. He knew it is forbidden, yet his lover lives there. A few years ago, a war broke out, called The Great Food Fight. Kitchen 1, as Potato's kitchen is called, hated the fact that humans liked Kitchen 2 better. So, a war broke out. But soon Potato met Ham in the Dining room when they both decided that they wanted to explore the Outside House. So they met, and it was love at first sight.

 

Now Potato has been feeling a little lonely. He dashed across the counter and onto the floor and into the dining room. Good, no one saw him, he made his was to the Table, and sat behind a table leg. 

Wait, is that...?

It is. 

Ham was here too. Ham came running towards him and kissed him on the lips.( I think Potato has lips, since he is a potato). Ham ran his hands all over Potato, soaking in all the information of his body so he wouldn't forget anything. Ham grabbed Potato's cock, emitting a small moan from Potato. They tore off each other's clothes, until they stood there, with no peel or no skin. They looked at each other, liking what they saw. Ham took Potato and licked his neck. Potato moaned in response. Ham kissed every bit of skin he could, besides Potato's aching cock. Potato groaned in protest when Ham would move away from his cock.

 

Ham stuck his fingers into Potato's mouth, which he sucked happily, making sure to coat them with enough saliva. Ham placed one finger into Potato's entrance. Moving it around, he placed a second, and then a third. Potato was a squirming mess by then. Ham slicked his cock with the still wet fingers. He backed Potato up against the Table leg. Ham adjusted himself accordingly, and pressed his tip on Potato's entrance. Potato squirmed. 

"Please....."

And Ham obliged. He stuck his cock in the entrance, until it was hips against hips. H moved in and out, going faster and faster. He pulled out, angled his hips, and pressed in again. Potato squirmed and moaned. 

"There...do that..again" 

Ham hit the spot over and over again until Potato was a squriming mess.

"I'm..I'm about to..." 

And before he could say, he cummed, Ham cummed not too soon after. Then they heard guards right on the other side of the leg. It would be an awkward position to find the boys in, since Ham's dick was rammed up Potato's asshole. VERY awkward.

THE END

 

......................

AFTER WORD

 

The Kitchens ceased fighting 5 years later, when the now-appointed prince's got married. It was a joyous celebration, because it means no more fighting and wars. Peace is now. 

 

After that Table leg incident, they kept their love hidden, until they were both appointed prince, because of the war strategies and smartness. So yes, they were smart and were never caught.

 

THE END END

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MINECRAFT'S FAULT


End file.
